


Keyframe

by SagVillanueva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagVillanueva/pseuds/SagVillanueva
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki tienen Hanahaki, y toda su vida, su pasado y presente lo hace culminar en la sala de operaciones para extirpar cualquier rastro de la enfermedad de las flores, aun si el precio para vivir es su capacidad de amar.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Keyframe

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenido!!! 
> 
> Como nota quiero aclarar que estoy contando dos partes de la historia, es decir, en pasado y en presente. 
> 
> Para representar al pasado decidí usar las letras normales, y para representar los sucesos del presente use las letras curvadas, además de que separé ambos tiempos con líneas entre textos para que pudieran diferenciarse con mayor facilidad. Espero haber logrado el objetivo.
> 
> Creo que eso sería todo y por favor ¡diganme que les pareció! Amo infinitamente sus opiniones.

_ La madre de Yuuri vio caer el pétalo blanco en una especie de cámara lenta; no fueron más de dos segundos, pero sin temor a equivocarse, fueron los dos segundos más largos de su vida.  _

_ Dos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad.  _

_ Aquello era la irrefutable primera advertencia sobre la muerte del más pequeño de sus amados hijos.  _

_ En el tiempo que le tomó a ese único pétalo lustroso llegar al suelo grisáceo de la sala donde había criado con gran esfuerzo y amor a sus hijos, se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera: Yuuri estaba enamorado, y la segunda: Yuuri iba a morir.  _

_ El no tan bien recibido primer amor de Yuuri quedó como un secreto guardado dentro del corazón de éste, y muy bien resguardado por sus labios sellados que pese a la insistencia de su madre, jamás revelaron el nombre.  _

_ La solución al problema de su hijo fue inmediatamente evocada por Marí, su primogénita.  _

_ —Una cirugía—dijo la joven sin detenerse a esperar un nombre al cual culpar por la condición de su hermano y enfocarse en lo único que realmente le importaba.— Es lo que hay que hacerse, lo sabes Yuuri.  _

_ La idea de una cirugía en efecto ya había cruzado por la mente del chico, y no era que le asustara someterse al procedimiento quirúrgico, era que conocía el proceso que todos los hospitales tenían como regla antes de aprobar la cirugía.  _

_ Existían dos cuestiones para la extirpación de la enfermedad: la de urgencia, esa que se efectuaba cuando el paciente estaba en una condición crítica; cuando ingenuamente confían en que el amor no correspondido se tornará milagrosamente a favor de ellos. Aquello era una idea romántica que se empezó a popularizar en las películas porque ese era el nuevo final feliz del mundo.  _

_ La realidad les azotaba con furia tarde o temprano, y regularmente era cuando las raíces del Hanahaki ya estaban tan enraizadas en sus órganos que les producía un paro respiratorio. En estos casos los pacientes entran directamente al quirófano sólo con el consentimiento de algún familiar o, con algún acta responsiva que explicara la aprobación de la cirugía. _

_ Y estaba la segunda forma, la menos irresponsable pero a opinión de Yuuri, la más molesta: cuando un paciente acudía al hospital para el tratamiento temprano de la enfermedad se le podían hacer sesiones médicas _ _ para ralentizar el crecimiento  _ _ y disminuir la velocidad de expansión de las flores, y se les sometía por ley, a un tratamiento psicológico para prepararlos ante la pérdida de su capacidad de amar que la operación traía como consecuencia secundaria.  _

_ Era tedioso. Yuuri lo consideraba tedioso, cambiar tu humanidad por un poco de vida…por unos años que ni siquiera te garantizaban serían buenos.  _

_ Sin embargo, al final del día, la operación era la única respuesta que podía darle a su familia.  _

_ El hospital estaba a cuatro cuadras de su casa, se debía esperar un semáforo que regularmente tardaba tres minutos en dar el paso y pasar por una cafetería que siempre alegraba el día de cualquiera.  _

_ Yuuri sabía perfectamente el camino porque el hecho de que su familia dirigiera un restaurante y que algunos de los doctores fueran fieles comensales de ahí les hizo bastante populares entre los servidores de la salud y por consiguiente, que muchos quisieran ir pero no pudieran hacerlo, así que como un servicio especial, la familia Katsuki implementó el servicio especial de entrega. _

Y _uuri era el encargado de esto cuando la idea fue pronunciada por su hermana en pos de un mayor mercado de clientes. Así fue como las entregas especiales comenzaron a fluir cada vez más, y la fama del negocio familiar subió como espuma._

_ El menor de la familia Katsuki había tomado todo como una enorme bendición para la economía de la familia que justo en ese instante pasaba por su peor momento. _

* * *

Los días venideros, luego de su nuevo servicio a domicilio, fueron tan buenos como una brisa refrescante en el verano más intenso de la década…hasta ese día en que todo comenzó a cambiar. 

El pedido era sólo uno, pero fue a petición especial de un cliente que quería ver la cara de  _ "te lo dije" _ de un amigo doctor que se negaba a probar comida local. 

Aquel día Yuuri decidió llevarlo en bicicleta porque el katsudon debe comerse mientras esté caliente, hubiese preferido que lo comieran justo recién salido de la cocina pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, eran muy pocas las veces que los doctores dejaban el hospital y casi siempre pedían servicio de entrega. 

A mitad del camino el cielo se comenzó a ensombrecerse, y a unos cuantos metros de la entrada principal, una lluvia casi bíblica se dejó caer, para su suerte, el cliente que había pedido el platillo estaba en su auto y a solos unos pasos. Fue su salvavidas de una manera literal porque era seguro que Mari lo mataría si el dejaba ir a un nuevo cliente a causa de un katsudon frío y una mala imagen. 

—¡Yuuri! —le gritaron a través del vidrio ligeramente abajo desde el asiento del piloto del automóvil rojo estacionado a su costado —¡Entra, chico, te vas a enfermar! 

Rápidamente y sin darse el tiempo de agradecer aunque fuera con una sonrisa, se introdujo al vehículo en los asientos traseros donde otro hombre descansaba dormido. A Yuuri, quien el frío comenzaba a cobrar la osadía de permanecer mojado, le pareció que aquel hombre irradiaba una calidez natural y suave. 

—¡Tremendo diluvio!, ¿no crees? —comenzó a decir el piloto sin darse cuenta de inmediato que Yuuri parecía absorbido por la curiosidad que le causaba su acompañante.—Él es Víctor, es de quien le hablé a tu hermana. Disculpa que esté dormido, acaba de terminar un turno de cuarenta y ocho horas y tuve literalmente que obligarlo a salir del trabajo. Pretendía alcanzarte antes de que vinieras y comer en el restaurante, pero en cuanto tocó el asiento cayó dormido y luego la lluvia. Lo siento mucho, chico. 

Yuuri negó sin volver su mirada al conductor. 

—¿Es muy duro, Chris? Ser médico. 

—Lo es —afirmó el otro.— Pero vale la pena. No hay mejor siesta que una que tomas después de saber que haz hecho una diferencia, no importa si esa pequeña diferencia te tomó días sin dormir o no comer apropiadamente. 

Yuuri asintió provocando que unas gotas atrapadas en su cabello cayeran bruscamente sobre su rostro sacándolo de sus pensamientos. 

—¡El katsudon! ¡Lo traje! —dijo en voz alta haciendo que Víctor se removiera en su lugar. 

—Me lo llevaré y lo dejaré en la nevera de Víctor para que lo coma luego. Creo que será mejor dejarle dormir… —interrumpió encendiendo el auto — Y a ti hay que llevarte a casa. Será malo que te enfermes porque no sobreviviremos en este trabajo sin la comida de tu madre que nos traes. 

—El katsudon —susurró Yuuri para él mismo pero regresando su vista al inconsciente Víctor que justo en ese momento, parecía pleno, cansado pero pleno. —Debería comerse mientras está caliente. 

Chris no dijo nada ante eso. 

Al llegar al restaurante la lluvia aún no cesaba, pero la distancia a recorrer entre el auto y el negocio era apenas de unos metros. 

—Gracias, Chris. —dijo abriendo la puerta dejando entrar el sonido característico de un torrencial de agua cayendo.

Sonido que despertó a medias a Víctor solo para visualizar rápidamente el perfil y silueta de Yuuri perderse entre la espesa lluvia antes de que la puerta volviera a encerrar un silencio poco victorioso dentro del auto. 

—¿Quién era? —preguntó recién despierto y con la voz adormilada. 

—El chico del que sí hubiese valido la pena enamorarme—respondió ligeramente triste dando marcha atrás el auto y sin volver a decir nada más durante el resto del camino. 

* * *

  
  


_ —No hay duda, padeces Hanahaki en primera etapa. La operación, como sabes, es la única alternativa y solución a la enfermedad.  _

_ La situación era obvia, lo fue desde que el pétalo de Gardenia decoró con muerte el suelo de la casa, pero de una forma que nadie quería comprender, esperaban otro diagnóstico, esperaban que el mundo les mintiera si es que eso era lo que hacía falta para guardar las esperanzas de que Yuuri estaría bien.  _

_ Y que un doctor ahora solo confirmara sus miedos derrumbó los cimientos de las sonrisas de las mujeres Katsuki. Con Yuuri no fue así, en realidad fue más crudo y menos impactante de lo que él esperó.  _

_ —¿De verdad ya no sentiré nada después de la operación? —fue la única pregunta que Yuuri emitió aunque la respuesta ya la conocía de primera mano.  _

_ —Es un error común pensar que no se tendrá sensación alguna después de…pero tus cinco sentidos estaran igual que antes. Seguirás sintiendo frío, calor, dolor o suavidad.  _

_ —Sabe a lo que me refiero, doctor, ¿Ya no podré enamorarme nunca?  _

_ El doctor exhaló un poco del aire que casi siempre retenía cuando un caso de Hanahaki llegaba a sus expedientes; tragó saliva, entrecruzó sus dedos y miró a Yuuri con toda la honestidad que le merecía.  _

_ —Lamentablemente no.  _

_ Marí soltó una lágrima sin darse cuenta, y su madre sólo retuvo el nudo de su garganta así, sin ser capaz de decir o hacer nada.  _

_ Los segundos siguientes a una confirmación de tal magnitud eran los peores, los que sabían a una verdad desoladora e inamovible. Yuuri fue el primero en hablar.  _

_ —¿Y qué es lo que sigue? —preguntó en calma aunque por dentro sólo quería desgarrarse la garganta en un grito a la vida por lo injusto que le parecía todo.  _

_ —Tu caso es bastante inicial, lo primero es darte de alta para la programación de la cirugía y para el tratamiento psicológico.  _

_ —¿No podríamos saltarnos eso? —interrumpió el paciente distrayéndose en la lectura de alguno de los reconocimientos y diplomas empotrados en la pared del consultorio.  _

_ —No. La operación trae consecuencias psicológicas importantes para las que intentaremos prepararte.  _

_ —¿No voy a volver a sentir amor pero sí culpa y remordimiento? —respondió con un tono triste que se escondía entre el sarcasmo y la ironía.  _

_ —Las raíces que crecen en tu interior se alimentan de dopamina, adrenalina y norepinefrina, que son sustancias que interfieren en el enamoramiento. Esa raíces, en cuanto aparecen devoran toda la producción y se adueñan de ella, por eso, cuando se extirpan ya no se vuelve a crear el llamado cocktail del amor. Aún no entendemos cómo, pero cuando hay una situación de peligro, la adrenalina y dopamina en un paciente operado aparecen en función del instinto de sobrevivencia, pero nunca más en cuestiones sentimentales. _

_ —Suena a un mal trato, doctor. _

_ —Lo es —finalizó el profesional asintiendo como siempre hacía cuando no había otra cosa que decir. _

_ La visita al doctor no duró más que eso, más que la entrega de unos panfletos son una sobrecarga de colores suaves para disminuir el contenido de lo que a alguien incapaz de volver a sentir amor podría esperar del cada vez más pequeño mundo.  _

_ Ninguno de los Katsuki dijo nada al salir del consultorio, pero fue Yuuri quien se apartó de su madre y su hermana.  _

_ —Las alcanzo en casa —dijo invocando la poca serenidad que podía emitir en un momento así. Marí asintió mientras que su madre, por primera vez, intentó decir algo.  _

_ —Yuuri…  _

_ —Vamos mamá —interrumpió la mayor tomándola de la mano y mirando su rostro lloroso esperando que entendiera la situación de su hermano. —Preparemos Katsudon en casa.  _

_ Hiroko asintió pero no se despidió de Yuuri, y Marí se limitó a mirarlo de una manera en la que solo los hermanos podían hacerlo.  _

_ Observó con tristeza las siluetas de su familia irse y perderse entre las personas que iban y venían desde otros puntos del hospital, suspiró y metió sus manos en los grandes bolsillos de su pantalón porque de repente la temperatura le pareció demasiado baja.  _

_ Caminó por los pasillos hasta que terminó en una de las entradas de servicio donde, con demasiada regularidad, entregaba los pedidos de comida…y donde se enamoró.  _

_ Estaba seguro de que más temprano que tarde sería presionado por su familia para confesar quién era el objeto de su amor, y lo cierto era que el nombre de su amor no le parecía algo que pudiera compartir como una información de importancia, ¿de qué serviría poner sobre los hombros de una persona como él un peso del que no tenía culpa alguna? ¿Qué bien le haría a Yuuri? ¿Qué posible resultado diferente tendría si pronunciara ese nombre? ¿Qué les podría importar a ellos, si quien iba a perder su humanidad era únicamente él?  _

_ Apretó su puño e intentó pensar en algo más, ahí se dio cuenta de que jamás se detuvo a mirar la vista que ofrecía el lugar de sus entregas, quizá porque siempre que estaba ahí lo miraba como un visitante y no como alguien que perteneciera a la sala de urgencias o cuidados intensivos. Y ahora, en un giro cruel de la vida, podía hacerlo como una persona de adentro, como alguien cuya puerta a su frente no se cerraba pero tampoco le permitía irse.  _

_ Pensó un segundo en las palabras del doctor y del cómo injustamente sentiría todo excepto amor.  _

_ Cerró los ojos y fingió no darse cuenta del momento en que sus manos cubrieron su boca para no dejar salir el grito de dolor que necesitaba sacar. Se conformó con expulsar un llanto mudo, se conformó con ello porque era lo que debía aprender a hacer a partir de ese momento…Conformarse.  _

_ —¿Yuuri? —le preguntó una familiar voz que lo sacó de su miseria personal por un segundo. Recobró la compostura y limpió sus lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos.  _

_ —Víctor —saludó. —¿Qué pasa?  _

_ Víctor frunció las cejas.  _

_ —Esa es mi línea, ¿estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás herido? —interrogó mientras con prisa se olvidaba del espacio personal de Yuuri y lo invadía para comprobar a base de una revisión física por encima de la ropa, que no estuviera herido o lastimado. Yuuri enrojeció al percatarse de la cercanía del doctor.  _

_ Pensó en ese instante que de verdad no quería poner en tan hermosa mirada celeste, una oscura sombra de culpa. Ni Víctor ni él se lo merecían, y si en sus manos estaba esa posibilidad, juraría por cualquier dios, o por todos los dioses del mundo si eso era necesario, que se llevaría el secreto de su amor a la tumba.  _

_ Cuando Víctor quedó satisfecho con su revisión, suspiró aliviado, pero la preocupación no se esfumó del todo.  _

_ —Vine a consulta —dijo calmadamente pero provocando en el doctor una reacción contraria a la que buscaba. —de rutina. —completó.  _

_ Víctor relajó los hombros y se acomodó a lado de Yuuri.  _

_ —Es bueno que cuides tu salud.  _

_ —Sí —respondió sin agregar nada más.  _

_ —Saldré de turno a las seis, pasaré a comer a tu casa, ¿está bien?  _

_ En el pasado, en un pasado de quizá un mes antes, Yuuri habría festejado ese acontecimiento con una sonrisa y un asentimiento tan intenso que Víctor comenzaría a reír avergonzado, pero no ese día. Ese día era un día malo y era seguro que ni Marí ni su mamá estarían bien para fingir que sus mundos estaban colapsando.  _

_ No tendrían la fuerza.  _

_ Y si Víctor no fuera Víctor, Yuuri tampoco podría tenerla.  _

_ —Hoy no abrimos. Lo siento. —se disculpó y Víctor lo miró un poco decepcionado pero recobró la sonrisa en un segundo.  _

_ —Otro día será entonces, y cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado?  _

_ Yuuri desvío su mirada hacia la avenida poca transitada. Intentó pensar en una respuesta que no fuera una total mentira como lo era decir "bien". No encontró ninguna. _

_ —Bien. —respondió con el remordimiento martillando su mente. Víctor imitó la atención de Yuuri hacia la calle y se enfocó en un viejo señalamiento de alto que en sus mejores tiempos debía ser rojo, y que de aquel color color sólo quedaban vestigios que habían sobrevivido al tiempo y al descuido.  _

_ —Mañana es su aniversario, sabes, pensé en ir y visitarlo. Creí que podríamos ir juntos.  _

_ Yuuri volvió a mirarlo y está vez no pudo impedir las lágrimas. Se sentía desgraciado por encubrir su miseria con un pretexto que por cuenta sola era lo suficientemente doloroso.  _

_ —Lo extraño mucho. —confesó entre sollozos que Víctor no intentó detener y entendía demasiado bien.  _

_ Ambos, Yuuri y él se habían conocido por Chris y compartieron, luego de algunos tropiezos y malentendidos una fuerte amistad cuya piedra angular había sido el rubio. Cuando Chris murió, Víctor y Yuuri se volvieron más cercanos pese a que casi todos apostaron a que su vínculo desaparecería con el tiempo.  _

_ No fue así.  _

_ —Hay veces en que creo que lo escucho… y después de que logró darme cuenta de que es solo mi mente pensando en él, me rio. Me siento tan feliz de haberlo conocido.  _

_ —¿No lo culpas? —soltó Yuuri sin haber pensado mucho la pregunta. —¿No te parece que fue egoísta lo que hizo? Dejarnos así.  _

_ Víctor negó. _

_ —Chris fue todo menos alguien egoísta. —dijo mirando a Yuuri con total certeza.  _

_ Víctor había entendido cada una de las razones de su mejor amigo, y no se sentía capaz de pedirle vivir una vida en un cuerpo que le negaba lo que él más añoraba: amar.  _

* * *

  
  


—¡Yuuri! —gritó Chris llevando del brazo a un Víctor reacio a conocer al chico de las entregas. —Mira quién está despierto esta vez. 

Víctor hizo un gesto de molestia pero se esforzó por colocar una sonrisa educada y saludar cortésmente. 

Para Yuuri era claro que su presencia no era del agrado del colega de Chris y aunque no entendía el por qué, se esforzó en aparentar que no lo había notado. Hizo una leve reverencia para mostrar respeto y saludó correspondiendo la actitud de Víctor. 

—Mucho gusto, soy Yuuri Katsuki. 

—Víctor Nikiforov. —contestó indiferente. 

Al pasar de los días, las semanas e incluso los meses, Víctor había aprendido a amar la comida de la familia Katsuki, aunque el recelo por Yuuri seguía casi intacto. 

La razón de aquel injustificado sentimiento había nacido aquel día de lluvia cuando Chris dijo que Yuuri era el chico del que hubiera valido la pena enamorarse. No tenía una razón lógica para ser desagradable con el chico que no hacía más que ser atento, divertido, honesto y encantador con ellos, pero no podía dejar de pensar que quizá Chris quería sentir amor por Yuuri y de una manera inconsciente culpó al chico por ocasionar esa tristeza al rubio. 

Y esa molestia explotó una noche cuando el trío de amigos abusó del sake caliente. 

—¡¿Es que no lo notas?! —gritó Víctor completamente furioso mientras miraba a Yuuri servirle más bebida a Chris con su brillante y sincera sonrisa. 

Yuuri al igual que Chris no supieron accionar. —¡¿Por qué eres tan amable con él?! 

Chris intentó apaciguar la situación pero el que Víctor finalmente fuera honesto con Yuuri sólo hizo arder el alma del japonés. 

—¡Porque es mi amigo! ¡Y los amigos son amables entre ellos! 

Víctor negó con furia mientras con furia se ponía de pie sin dejar de mirar a Yuuri. 

—¡Deja de hacerlo entonces! 

El japonés imitó a Víctor. Bebió de un sólo tragó el sake en su vaso y hasta se tomó el del propio Víctor 

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo de lo que tú me dijeras? ¡Eres odioso, insufrible y aunque no te agrado vienes aquí todos los fines de semana a fingir que sí! 

Víctor golpeó la mesa y apretó los dientes. 

—¡Él quisiera enamorarse de ti, maldita sea! —gritó y seguido a sus palabras llegó el abrumador silencio de una situación incómoda. Chris bebió su sake con calma y no se preocupó por mirar a ninguno de sus amigos de pie. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yuuri aún sorprendido y más tranquilo por la inercia que por qué fuera lo que sentía. 

Chris exhaló aire y le indicó a ambos que volvieran a sentarse. 

—Has hecho que todo se volviera complicado, Víctor —lo regañó con suavidad. Miró a Yuuri y contempló el terror en su mirada, no era la clase de miedo que alguien siente por sí mismo, sino por el contrario. —No estoy enamorado de ti, Yuuri.

Víctor volteó su rostro buscando su sake y cayendo en cuenta que ya no estaba en su vaso. 

—Pero… —inició el japonés. 

—Víctor dijo _él_ _quisiera,_ y es cierto. Si pudiera, me habría enamorado de ti, pero no puedo. Hace tres años me enfermé de Hanahaki, por supuesto que mi amor no fue correspondido porque él era hetero. Así que me sometí a la cirugía y bueno, ahora, como dije, no puedo ni podré jamás enamorarme de nadie. 

—¡Chris! —interrumpió Víctor con un llamado de atención por las palabras llenas de resignación que salían de la boca de su amigo. 

—A lo que el imprudente Víctor se refiere es que cuando te conocí e incluso ahora, en este momento en el que me miras preocupado por mi salud y sin ocuparte de ti, encuentro que si te hubiera amado a ti, perder mi capacidad de amar habría valido toda la pena. —confesó volviendo a servirse sake. —Y a causa de este sentimiento del que no tienes ninguna culpa, a veces suelo sentirme un poco triste. Es como haber apostado todas mis fichas a una pésima mano. 

Chris se puso de pie y les dio una palmada en los hombros que dio por terminado ese asunto. Víctor, a muy mala manera, entendió que el chico no merecía su desprecio y mientras observaba irse a su mejor amigo miró a Yuuri derramar lágrimas que no pretendían ser escandalosas ni ocasionar la empatía o lástima de nadie. Eran simplemente parte de una tristeza genuina nacida de un sentimiento desolador como lo era saber que un amigo estaba sufriendo y que poco podía hacer por él. 

—Lo siento —se disculpó Víctor bajando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Yuuri negó. 

—Está bien. 

—No lo está. He sido grosero y te he…—hizo una pausa mientras dibujada una mueca lenta y avergonzada en sus labios —culpado por cosas que ni siquiera sabías. Es solo que cuando lo escucho hablar sobre ti puedo sentir la tristeza y la añoranza su tono, y...eso me mata. 

—¿Estás enamorado de Chris? —preguntó el japonés y Víctor negó. 

—No es esa clase de amor, él es mi mejor amigo. Lo amo de una manera diferente y sé que él me ama de la misma forma, sin embargo, parece no ser suficiente. Esa parte de él que se fue con el Hanahaki fue más grande de lo que ambos pensamos. 

—¿Conociste a la persona de la que se enamoró? 

—Sí, pero incluso si me esfuerzo en pensar sobre ese tipo, no puedo recordarlo con claridad, ni siquiera puedo decir que lo reconocería si lo viera hoy, y creo que a Chris le pasa lo mismo. Eso solo lo hace peor, no había nada excepcional en él, y Chris fue quien terminó pagándolo, pero… — hizo una pausa pequeña para mirar a Yuuri y sonreírle —¿así es el amor, no crees?

* * *

_ La tumba de Chris estaba a un viaje de cuatro horas en carro, había pedido ser sepultado en ese sitio por alguna razón que conservó para él mismo y que nadie cuestionó.  _

_ Mientras Yuuri observaba el pasar del paisaje a una constante velocidad, pensaba en cada momento que hizo a Chris tomar la decisión de morir. Y por primera vez, entendía de una forma muy superficial sus razones.  _

_ Y aunque la idea de morir aún le aterraba, sobretodo porque la imagen de su familia llorando le detenía de pensarla, creía en lo más hondo de su ser que un día no le parecería tan descabellada.  _

_ Chris no tenía esa limitante, su familia consistía en Víctor y él.  _

_ —¿Cómo está Marí? —le preguntó de repente su acompañante en una rápida manera de romper el silencio.  _

_ —Sigue siendo ella.—contestó en automático. —Víctor, ¿nunca te has enamorado?  _

_ —Una vez, en la adolescencia…una hermosa chica dos años mayor que yo.  _

_ —¿Qué sucedió?  _

_ —Ambos nos enamoramos pero no éramos el uno para el otro. Terminamos nuestra relación cuando descubrimos que el amor se había transformado en una simple amistad, ¿qué me dices tú? ¿El amor a tocado a tu puerta?  _

_ Yuuri dudó.  _

_ —No sé si lo diría así.  _

_ —¿No? ¿Y cómo lo dirías?  _

_ —Aún no lo sé.  _

_ —¿Aún? ¿Crees que estás enamorado ahora? —preguntó Víctor emocionado y Yuuri no entendía por qué razón podría estarlo. A él le aterraba que Víctor se enamorara y que no fuera correspondido. Era que quizá temía más por el corazón de Víctor que el propio.  _

_ Y aunque eso sucedía, no podía evitar sentir un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho cuando se daba cuenta que Víctor parecía feliz por la idea de verlo con alguien más. Era como si no le importara, o como si le importara como lo haría un amigo y eso le dolía más. Mucho más.  _

_ —No lo creo. No estoy seguro.  _

_ —¿Cómo puedes no saber si amas a alguien? Debería ser fácil saberlo: te pones nervioso, te alegra verlo y al mismo tiempo también te aterra. Te sientes triste si ese alguien también lo está y aunque su felicidad pueda no estar a tu lado, eres capaz de sobreponerte a eso y ser feliz porque deseas que él lo sea. Deseas compartir esa felicidad porque es algo que te unirá a tu amor.  _

_ Yuuri sonrió.  _

_ —Tú pareces el enamorado. —dijo completamente divertido y Víctor no pudo estar más de acuerdo.  _

* * *

Los días después de la pequeña confesión forzosa de Chris fueron los más incómodos para Yuuri y para Víctor que para cualquier otro. 

La barrera entre ambos se había disipado y era momento de admitir que en realidad se agradaban. 

Yuuri continuó entregando la comida pero Chris dejó de ser quien las recibía para intercambiar lugares con Víctor por propia petición de éste. 

Conforme el tiempo pasó, la incomodidad se fue borrando y la holgura entre ambos ocupó el corazón de los dos. 

Al principio eran pocas las veces que Víctor podía conversar más de diez minutos, y cuando lo hacía no tenían un tema en particular, hablaban de cualquier cosa y de cualquier cosa se encontraban fascinados. 

Luego, Víctor había adoptado la costumbre de conversar por un poco menos de media hora hasta que finalmente el tiempo se estableció, sin que se dieran cuenta, en exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Chris solía acompañarlos las primeras veces, pero después de algunos días optó por sencillamente tomar su porción de comida y retirarse porque no le era tan ameno comer todos los días mirando una calle. Víctor por su parte, empezó a hacer todo lo contrario; tomarle el gusto a comer frente a esa calle en compañía de Yuuri. 

Y Yuuri no podría encontrar una razón para decir que no quería quedarse, hablar con Víctor se volvió rápidamente lo mejor de sus días. 

Incluso lo había motivado a retomar sus estudios universitarios aunque fuera en un sistema abierto. 

La afinidad entre ambos era plausible para cualquiera que por accidente o coincidencia los mirara conversar en aquella entrada de servicio que de repente se había vuelto un rincón especial para esos dos. 

Así las cosas parecieron mejor, incluso Chris, que solía acompañarlos y había dejado de comentar que Yuuri si hubiese valido la pérdida de su corazón, parecía, a ojos de sus amigos, que todo marchaba bien. 

Hasta el día del anuncio del suizo y su irrevocable decisión sobre las condiciones de su propia muerte. 

* * *

_—A veces pienso_ _en ese día —dijo Yuuri retomando la conversación con Víctor —y en lo que pude decir._

_ El conductor apretó sus dientes.  _

_ —Estoy seguro que crees que hubieron cosas que pudiste haber dicho mejor, ¿no? Me pasa igual. Incluso ahora siento que ese día no dije nada bueno.  _

_ —Pero tú lo apoyaste—respondió sorprendido —de inmediato lo hiciste.  _

_ —No era la primera vez que él hablaba sobre un suicidio asistido. No era la primera vez que hablaba de sus razones, pero sí necesitas saberlo, era la primera vez que sentí que lo comprendía.  _

_ Yuuri miró a Víctor y creyó cada una de sus palabras, y aunque a él le había tomado un poco más de un año tener la misma comprensión con Chris además de también contraer Hanahaki, le parecía claro que Víctor no lo decía como un consuelo para sí mismo.  _

_ —Creo que ahora lo entiendo un poco.  _

_ —¿Qué cambió?  _

_ Yuuri suspiró, volvió su mirada a la ventana donde descansó su cabeza en el cristal y cerró los ojos esperando conciliar un poco el sueño.  _

_ —Todo.  _

* * *

—14 de Febrero —anunció Chris en medio del restaurante al que había invitado a Víctor y a Yuuri después de una charla en la que finalmente les hablaba de su muy pensada decisión. —He decidido morir el catorce de Febrero, y aunque sé que les pido algo difícil, quiero hacerlo en compañía de mis mejores amigos. 

Víctor ya sabía, o más bien sospechaba que en algún punto de la vida de Chris esto retornaría, aún así esperaba que ese día no llegara. Yuuri no supo qué hacer, miró a Víctor y de nuevo a Chris para encontrar en sus rostros alguna señal de que todo aquello era una broma gastada. No lo era. 

—Desde mi operación he sido incapaz de sentir amor por alguien, no la clase de amor que siento por ustedes, chicos, yo daría mi brazo derecho por cualquiera de los dos, lo saben, pero el vacío que deja el amor romántico es demasiado grande, y he intentado por años llenarlo con mi propio amor, pensando que amarme es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz; pensando que algún día ese agujero en mi alma desaparecerá. Decidí que estoy cansado de engañarme, no soy alguien que sea capaz de vivir una vida teniendo solo sexo y amistad, que no es una mala manera de vivir pero… pasa que siempre he sido un hombre ambicioso y por eso siempre voy a querer más. Y ese " _ más _ " nunca podré tenerlo. 

—¡No puedes hacerlo! —interrumpió Yuuri entre sollozos que se esforzó por mantener a raya —no puedes pedirnos esto. ¿Verte morir? Yo no puedo. Debe haber otra solución, no…¡Víctor di algo! 

El ruso observó al japonés con una mirada en la que se disculpaba de antemano para de inmediato colocar su atención en Chris. 

—Si es lo que de verdad quieres, amigo, te apoyo. 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hablar en serio! 

Víctor suspiró. 

—¿Recuerdas por qué no me agradabas cuando nos conocimos? Te dije que Chris se sentía miserable por saber que hay personas tan valiosas como tú a las que pudo amar. Era una verdad a medias. No me agradabas porque tú representabas todo lo que él no podría tener nunca. 

Chris volteo su rostro para no dejar que sus amigos vieran el asedio de las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos. No le sorprendió la perspicacia de su amigo, pero le dolió saber que pese a sus intentos de parecer feliz, nunca lo pudo engañar del todo. Su único problema ahora era Yuuri. 

Entendía bien que no aceptara su decisión, de hecho le pareció increíble la manera en que tomó el escucharlo, la primera vez que habló del suicidio asistido de con Víctor recibió un puñetazo limpio en la mejilla que lo dejó hinchado por tres días. 

—Soy una persona con hambre —comenzó a hablar sin mirar a sus invitados — al que le han quitado la capacidad de comer. Eso a mí parecer, Yuuri, es muy cruel. No quiero vivir así, ya lo hice por tres años y…ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo. 

—Pe...pero… 

—No pido que lo entiendas ahora, y puedes odiarme si quieres, pero tampoco estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Esta es mi decisión, mía, solo mía y está tomada. 

* * *

_ —¿Yuuri? Llegamos —lo despertó con lentos y suaves toques en su brazo que trajeron al japonés de regreso a la realidad.  _

_ El día se les fue en un segundo entre pláticas y respetos mostrados a la tumba de Chris donde el epitafio, que el mismo suizo había elegido, les parecía una broma eterna.  _

_ "Solía venirme, hoy ya me fui"  _

_ Al final del día volvieron a casa pero ninguno dijo nada y dejaron a la radio el trabajo de matar el silencio. _

_ Fue hasta que Yuuri bajó del auto que una despedida los volvió a conectar.  _

_ —Te veo luego, saludame a tu madre y a Marí.  _

_ —Víctor —habló el japonés —¿Si tuvieras Hanahaki, te operarias?  _

_ —Lo haría —contestó seguro.  _

_ —Pero dejarías de amar.  _

_ —Y viviría…en mi particular caso cuando yo ame a alguien, estoy seguro que ese alguien valdrá toda la pena del mundo… y si la operación me permitiría vivir para estar a lado de esa persona, no lo pensaría dos veces.  _

_ —¿Aún si ya no lo amaras? ¿O aún si vieras que ese alguien ama a otro?  _

_ El ruso sonrió.  _

_ —Así es el amor, ¿no? Despiadado e irónico. Te veo luego, Yuuri. —dijo poniendo en marcha el auto y a alejándose del chico.  _

_ Esa noche Yuuri leyó los folletos sobre el Hanahaki, nada le parecía útil y nada de lo que leía parecía cercano a lo que él estaba sintiendo; prometían una vida normal después de la operación pero no encontraba nada normal en un humano que no podía amar.  _

_ Llenó el formulario que le habían enviado por correo y se anotó en los grupos de apoyo emocional que el programa para pacientes con Hanahaki le exigía cursar como una manera técnica de cumplir con los requisitos del hospital.  _

_ Una responsiva que no dejaba en duda la posición del paciente y su elección al aceptar la operación.  _

_ Los días venideros que se fueron juntando hasta haber marcado en el calendario un mes completo fueron los más molestos para Yuuri.  _

_ En el grupo de apoyo sólo habían personas que predicaban fervientemente que la operación era la mejor manera de seguir adelante. Era incluso odioso ver y oír la forma en la que se esforzaban por cubrir el gigantesco sol con sus diminutos dedos.  _

_ —¿Y eso les basta? —fue la pregunta que lanzó cuando no soportó más toda esa mierda. Cuando la respiración se le hizo pesada y sintió hervir su sangre. —¿Si fue suficiente para ustedes, lo será también para mí?  _

_ Nadie contestó la pregunta. Nadie podría haberlo hecho correctamente porque nadie le daría Yuuri la respuesta que esperaba.  _

_ Salió del lugar enfurecido consigo mismo, avergonzado por el arrebato de ira que dejó adueñarse de su cuerpo, apretó los ojos para sacar sus lágrimas sin detener su andar. Se fue a casa y no salió de su habitación por dos días.  _

* * *

—Quiero que todo acabe con lo que inició: amor. —dijo Chris. Tomó los tres frascos de pastillas y miró la puerta de su casa esperando a que se abriera en cualquier segundo. Puso en su palma una cantidad que tenía muy bien grabada y cerró el puño. 

—No creo que venga. 

—Lo sé, es solo que esperaba ver su bonito rostro una última vez, ahora me iré y solo tendré en mi mente tu fea cara. —respondió provocando en Víctor una pequeña risa que mejoró el ambiente del lugar. —¿Le pedí algo imposible, cierto? 

—Es duro para cualquiera. 

—¿Sabes qué veo en Yuuri que lo hace tan especial? —Víctor negó. 

—Entiendo lo especial que es, pero no sé si tu opinión sea la misma que la mía. 

—Dime la tuya primero. 

—No. No quiero. 

—¡Vamos, que sea mi último deseo! 

—Eso es bajo, amigo.

—Es sacar provecho. Anda, dime. 

—Yuuri —comenzó a hablar pensando exactamente en lo que quería decir —es como esa palabra que leí cuando estaba en la universidad y que sencillamente olvidé porque no la entendí. No me parecía algo posible y hasta lo consideré una ridiculez. 

—¿Una palabra? 

—" **Keyframe** " —dijo sonriendo —la definición exacta dice que es algo que parecía sencillo al principio, pero que acabó marcando tu vida para siempre.

Chris asintió poniéndose de pie para buscar dos sobres de papel con diferentes colores recargados sobre una pila de libros en los que se leían títulos como  _ "El amor en los tiempos del cólera", "Anna Karenina" y "El amor dura tres años". _

—Una maravillosa palabra que queda exacta en los labios de un idiota enamorado. —susurró riendo mientras tomaba los sobres y le extendía a Víctor primero el de color lila y luego el de color celeste. —Esta es tuya, abrela solo cuando necesites urgentemente un consejo mío, y esta es para él. 

—¿Cartas? —continuó Víctor sin percatarse de la frase que Chris había dicho. 

—¿Qué clase de suicida sería si no le dejo cartas a mis amigos? —se burló. 

* * *

_ Víctor tenía una preocupación genuina por la ausencia de Yuuri, supuso al principio que la universidad lo mantenía ocupado junto a la vida en el restaurante, apenas y lo había visto algunas veces pero las largas conversaciones sobre nada en particular se habían convertido en saludos fugaces, ademanes apurados con los que se resumía un "hola" y un "adiós".  _

_ Intentó contactarlo de todas las maneras en que le fue posible, y en cada una de ellas solo halló fracaso. _

_ La razón que Víctor desconocía era que el Hanahaki de Yuuri resultó ser más agresivo que el del promedio; la mayoría de los portadores de la _

_ enfermedad desarrollaba la etapa crítica en seis meses. _

_ Yuuri la alcanzó en un mes y medio.  _

_ Las crisis del japonés crecieron al grado en que los ataques en donde cientos de pétalos ensangrentados se desbordaban de su boca sucedían hasta siete veces al día. Y el siguiente siempre era peor que el anterior.  _

_ Lo que nadie dice en aquellos panfletos o grupos de apoyo, quizá porque hablarlo en voz alta era muy diferente a pensarlo, era que en cada ataque podían sentirse más llenos. Al contrario de lo que todos hablaban después de la operación, donde el vacío era algo en lo que la mayoría concordaba, el hecho de que al momento más crítico de la enfermedad podían sentir la rebosante cantidad de amor de la fueron capaz de generar.  _

_ Mientras miraba el suelo de su habitación manchado por el rojo oscuro de su sangre derramada en su último ataque, miró también la cantidad de pétalos que venían con ella, todos eran distintos y jamás se repetían. Era sin temor a equivocarse, la obra maestra de una muerte enamorada cuyo lienzo era su vida, así obtuvo la teoría de que eso era la más despiadada representación del amor, porque el amor es doloroso y entre más amas a alguien, más te dolerá perderlo. _

_ Se limpió la sangre de la comisura de sus labios con la manga de su playera, recogió los pétalos azules, rojos, vinos, lilas, blancos, amarillos y demás colores y de más tamaños y formas y los depositó en una bolsa sin color que más tarde tiraría en algún contenedor para que ni su hermana ni su madre pudieran verlos. No lo necesitaban. _

_ Y entretanto, pensaba en Víctor, en que cada gota de sangre y cada delicado pedazo de flor que ese día y todos los días expulsaba de su cuerpo… eran por él.  _

_ El sentimiento que trajo consigo ese pensamiento le desagradó con intensidad, parecía, de una forma que no controlaba, que su subconsciente lo culpaba por su condición, pero de culpable Víctor no tenía nada.  _

_ Había sido Yuuri quien sobrepuso en los actos del ruso un deseo egoísta de posesión.  _

_ Había sido Yuuri quien se enamoró de los ojos celestes del ruso y que halló en ese pétalo sobre su suelo, el mismo tono de los ojos de los que se enamoró, lo más más hermoso del mundo. Luego, ese detalle lo tomó de la mano y colocó su mirada en el rosáceo tono de un pétalo alargado y aterciopelado que parecían los labios de Víctor, y así se figuró que cada uno de los pétalos tenían algo que decirle sobre el amor que profesaba. _

_ En su mente lo único que podían dedicarse él y esos pétalos era una mirada fugaz antes de que estos últimos terminaran en la bolsa que guardó detrás de su escritorio. No intentó ocultarlo, sabía que su madre estaba intentando con demasiado esfuerzo fingir que todo estaría bien, pero no pudo evitar sumergirse en el trabajo, todos los días cocinaba demasiado y limpiaba hasta lastimarse las manos, las rodillas y procuraba terminar tan agotada como para no tener fuerzas de pensar en la enfermedad de su hijo… Y Marí se había obsesionado con alguna cosa de la que nadie le preguntó nada. No la veían mucho y cuando llegaba a casa, su presencia consistía en un saludo de camino al baño para darse una ducha y volver a irse, así por un tiempo. Un tiempo que hizo demasiado fría la casa Katsuki.  _

_ En el buró a lado de su cama reposaba un calendario con días marcados en negro que señalaban los que ya habían transcurridos, y en un costado, casi al final de una semana, tachado con un rojo intenso, se señalaba el día de la operación de Yuuri.  _

_ Era al día siguiente.  _

* * *

—Lamento no haber estado ahí. —suplicó el japonés en el funeral de Chris. 

Víctor no dijo nada, tampoco lo culpaba y mucho menos estaba molesto por su ausencia, pero estaba seguro que Yuuri no podría creer eso tan fácil y que ya se castigaba suficiente él mismo.

—Está bien. No era algo que sea fácil. 

—Debí estar ahí. Era mi amigo. —se castigó. 

—Y se fue sabiendo eso. Yuuri, te lo prometo. —le sonrió y buscó entre su abrigo el sobre azul que Chris le había dejado. —La dejó para ti. 

El japonés la tomó con la mano temblorosa y la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas acumulandose en sus ojos.

Víctor lo miró y recargó su mano en el hombro de Yuuri pero no le bastó ese gesto para sentir que sus sentimientos alcanzaran al japonés.

Recorrió su mano hacia el cuello de su amigo y con poca fuerza lo atrajo a su cuerpo para convertir ese ademán poco personal en un abrazo íntimo. 

Yuuri lloró sobre el pecho de Víctor como si no hubiera un mañana, y como si de verdad la promesa de un mañana se hubiese roto, Víctor lo consoló. 

* * *

_ No durmió en todo el día y cuando la noche cubrió el cielo, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, hasta llegada la madrugada se sintió acechado como una cazador a un ciervo herido.  _

_ Se removió entre sus sábanas intentando buscar una posición cómoda que nunca encontró porque su incomodidad no se la debía a la cama. Sino a todo lo demás. Decidió rendirse muy pronto, miró a su techo y después de todo su esfuerzo por intentar no formular la pregunta que su corazón le pedía, finalmente se dejó.  _

_ >>¿Por qué no me ama? << _

_ El sonido de su voz le pareció patética, se escuchó tan débil y tan solitaria que en el fondo agradeció sus propios lamentos.  _

_ —¿Yuuri? —preguntó Marí al otro lado de la puerta. —¿Puedo pasar?  _

_ No esperó alguna respuesta y sin el permiso dado, invadió la pieza de Yuuri. Lo vio con su brazo sobre sus ojos en un vano intento de esconder el enrojecimiento de su rostro lloroso.  _

_ —¿Cómo estás, hermanito? —continuó hablando pero sin éxito en lograr una reacción —¿Quieres hablar de quién es esa persona?  _

_ Yuuri negó.  _

_ —Quizá te haga bien. El amor no puede callarse.  _

_ —No debería ser así —soltó el menor en cuanto el nudo de la garganta se hizo presente y la punta de su nariz amenazó con deshacerse en mucosidad—¿he sido una mala persona, Marí? ¿He sido un mal hermano?  _

_ Su hermana negó.  _

_ —Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.  _

_ Yuuri descubrió su ojos y la miró tal cual la miraba cuando tenía cuatro años y Marí le parecía que era invencible y que conocía todas las verdades del mundo.  _

_ Se le quebró la voluntad al igual que la voz, pronunció cada palabra con dolor porque el nudo en su garganta le dolía. —¿Entonces por qué Dios me castiga por enamorarme? ¿No es que él es amor? ¿No era que el amor todo lo curaba? ¿Por qué entonces es una enfermedad… _ _ y por qué tuve que enamorarme yo?  _

_ A sus preguntas Marí no tuvo respuesta más allá de un sinsabor "no lo sé" y un abrazo que apenas duró lo suficiente.  _

_ —¿De verdad no quieres decirme quién es?  _

_ —No quiero que lo veas diferente. No quiero que nadie lo culpe, ni siquiera sabe que tengo Hanahaki, mucho menos que mañana me operan.  _

_ —Entonces lo conozco. —Yuuri asintió y su hermana suspiró en complicidad. —¿Es Víctor, cierto? _

_ No hubo una confirmación ni una negativa a la teoría de la mayor de los Katsuki, y Yuuri no dejó que ella se marchara hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño. Cuando Marí se dispuso a marcharse descubrió por accidente aquel bulto de coloridos pétalos recargado en el mueble, y sintió una punzada en el pecho que le dio una idea al mirar que dentro de aquella bolsa yacían unos peculiares pétalos amarillos en forma de óvalos delgados.  _

* * *

La carta de Chris no era extensa pero fue concisa: su muerte sólo fue la forma en que se supo terminar de amar. 

Habló sobre lo vago que le pareció amar a alguien que luego de un tiempo resultó no ser más que la imagen que Chris tenía de él: una ilusión. 

_ >>Ni siquiera era amor, pero se sentía como tal, o así lo terminé sintiendo yo<< _

Eso marcó a Yuuri, ¿y si no era realmente amor lo que sentía por Víctor? ¿Cómo podría saberlo?  Aquello lo llevó a pensar, en cuanto leyó la carta, en ¿qué era realmente el amor? 

Tal vez solo fuera el destello brillante que Víctor poseía por naturaleza lo que lo deslumbró, pero ese brillo lo tuvo siempre y sin embargo, Yuuri sabía que no siempre amó a Víctor como lo amaba en ese momento. O fuera la amabilidad del ruso lo que lo cautivó, y de nuevo un  _ pero _ se asomó en su lógica.

El atractivo quizá fuera un factor del que todo se valió para que se enamorara, quizá era que Yuuri siempre fue superficial y no lo sabía, pero la problemática encajaba en que Víctor siempre le pareció hermoso, incluso cuando lo conoció dormido en el asiento trasero del auto de Chris. 

Yuuri ya sabía todo lo que Víctor era, y eso en un principio no lo enamoró. Además, tenía la ferviente convicción de saber que si un día ya no pudiera ver el rostro del ruso, seguiría amándolo porque amaba su persona, su corazón, su voz, sus actos, sus pensamientos, sus aciertos y sus equivocaciones que siempre procuraba corregir. 

Amaba cada parte de Víctor y amaba saber que Víctor era más que cada una de las partes que lo conformaban. Y ese amor no había sido el resultado explosivo de nada, había sido cultivado con tiempo. 

Su resolución, luego de mucho pensar, era que el amor que sentía por Víctor era diferente al que Chris sintió por esa persona de la que hablaba en su carta. Y aún sabiendo esto, la espina clavada en su corazón como una duda no se disipó en totalidad. Había sido una idea, una semilla que esperó no germinara, pero que acabó esparciéndose en su mente. 

Había sido ese miedo lo que le hizo mantener su amor sólo para él. Lo que lo hizo ajeno a Víctor y lo que lo sentenció a una muerte prematura. 

* * *

_ El día de la operación no se hizo esperar, y como la promesa de un dios benévolo, llegó con un sol cálido y un cielo despejado.  _

_ Hiroko, la madre de Yuuri, sacó sus mejores sonrisas, sus más enterradas fuerzas para acompañar a su hijo al hospital y esperar a que aquel episodio terminara; pero ambos sabían que a partir de ese día nada volvería a ser igual.  _

_ Marí se había marchado luego de la conversación con Yuuri y de que cayera dormido. Suponían que la verían en el hospital y si no era así, ninguno de los dos podría culparla.  _

_ El camino al hospital fue rápido, más de lo que ambos hubieran deseado, la entrada y registro también fue corto. La espera entre la preparación del quirófano y la llegada del especialista era lo único que los mantenía a la expectativa.  _

_ —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su madre pese a que la respuesta no podría ser honesta.  _

_ Yuuri asintió.  _

_ —¿No quieres que llame a nadie? ¿Qué pasa con Víctor? Él y tú solían ser muy unidos con Chris, ¿No eran amigos?  _

_ —Creo que ya no lo somos, mamá. —contestó triste y al contrario de lo que Inko creyó, esa respuesta fue totalmente honesta.  _

_ —Todo estará bien, estoy segura.  _

_ —Lo sé —respondió tomando la mano fría de su madre y llevándola a su mejilla para sentir un poco de calma.  _

_ Fue en la intimidad de aquel momento entre madre e hijo que el especialista entró a la habitación con el expediente en mano y un aviso de que en media hora sería la operación.  _

_ Eso lo hizo más duro para los Katsuki.  _

Dicen que es imposible detectar el momento exacto en que el padecimiento del amor se incrusta en el corazón, pero Víctor Nikiforov no tenía la menor duda del instante en que el reloj de su existencia comenzó a soltar los granos de arena fluyentes con las horas restantes de su vida: había sido en una tarde de Octubre, cuando tal y como dijo Chris, necesitaba de un consejo que nadie más le daría, y que éste último guardó en aquel sobre cuyo sello se rompió ocho meses después de su muerte.

La carta de Chris para Víctor fue más corta, pero mucho más directa. 

_ >>Estás enamorado de Yuuri<< _

Eso definió todo. Eso le hizo imposible negar por más tiempo lo que se había prometido no sentir. 

Era cierto y ahora era innegable: Víctor estaba enamorado de Yuuri y lo había estado desde hace mucho, cuando la hora de la comida significaba verlo por cuarenta y cinco minutos y cuando verlo reír le iluminaba el resto del día. 

Odió a su fallecido mejor amigo por hacerlo aceptar esos sentimientos en tan solo la primera línea de su carta.

Y la segunda lo hizo odiarlo aún más. 

_ >>Y para mí, él es alguien por quien valdría la pena dejar de amar…espero que para ti sea alguien por quien valga la pena luchar. << _

Lo era, pero sucedía que Yuuri parecía verlo solo como la amistad que siempre procuraron. Y eso estaba bien para Víctor; mientras pudieran estar juntos de cualquier manera, estaba bien. 

Negó sus propios sentimientos al grado de que su mente evitaba no ver la manera en que su corazón se desbocaba por el japonés.

Como él mismo conocía, el proceder para el Hanahaki era un período de seis meses, pero se limitó a mantener su tratamiento psicológico en un ámbito más privado aprovechando su estatus como doctor. 

El desarrollo de su enfermedad fue lento, tal como lo era el de la mayoría, sin embargo no menos doloroso. 

Los pétalos que vomitaba en sus cada vez más constantes ataques, iban de muchas formas y colores que al igual que Yuuri, le parecieron una triste manera de demostrar que el amor existe. 

Existieron días en los que le seducia la idea de confesar sus sentimientos, pero lo detenían sus propias cadenas forjadas con la creencia que Yuuri sólo lo veía como un amigo y no quería poner en sus manos una carga tan pesada como la culpa. 

Sabía que Yuuri Katsuki era la clase de hombre que cargaría con el mundo si con eso todo estuviera mejor. Poner en sus hombros algo tan despreciable como la culpa sería imperdonable, Yuuri era la luz de su vida y la alegría de sus días, con o sin Hanahaki estaba seguro de que podría apreciar aquello.

Así que la operación le pareció la opción más viable para la felicidad de ambos, aunque fuera apenas una ilusión burda para Víctor con la que tendría que aprender a vivir el resto de sus años 

Cuando Yuuri dijo, el día del aniversario se Chris, que era él quien parecía enamorado, sólo pudo sonreír porque quizá aquello era lo más cercano a que Yuuri supiera sus sentimientos, y aunque eso no le bastó, sí lo hizo feliz. 

Era algo mucho mejor que nada.

* * *

_ Los papeles en la mano de Marí estaban arrugados, posiblemente una de las hojas ya estuviera rota o a punto de estarlo, pero no le importó. Tampoco le importó que las personas que la miraban correr a través de las cuatro cuadras que separaban su casa del hospital, le dijeran alguno que otro insulto por su poco cuidado de no chocar con ellos.  _

_ No eran importantes. No en ese momento.  _

_ Lo único que la detuvo fue el molesto semáforo que siempre tardaba en ceder el paso, pero aprovechó el tiempo para llamar a su madre que no atendió el celular por estar a lado de Yuuri. Era entendible y era precisamente por eso que debía correr con más fuerzas que nunca.  _

_ No era algo seguro, pero era un idea, una teoría que no le tomaría más de un minuto comprobar pero que de ser cierta, lo cambiaría todo.  _

_ Llegó al hospital pidiendo a Dios que Víctor estuviera ahí…y lo estaba, en el ala de consultas familiares y diagnóstico porque por política de salud, un doctor con Hanahaki no podría operar ni realizar actividades que pudieran en peligro la vida de los pacientes debido a un ataque esporádico.  _

_ Lo visualizó de espaldas despidiendo a un pequeño niño rubio con cara de odiar el mundo pero con un adorable peluche de tigre en los brazos.  _

_ —¡Víctor! —gritó con toda sus fuerzas y con el último aire dentro de sus pulmones.  _

_ —¿Marí? —preguntó sorprendido y asustado, corrió hacia ella porque era claro que algo había sucedido —¿Qué ocurre? _

_ Marí apoyó sus manos cerradas sobre sus rodillas para intentar llenar sus pulmones de aire. Respiró por la nariz recordando que alguna vez alguien le dijo que era la manera más rápida de recobrar el aliento.  _

_ Jaló con fuerza de la bata blanca a Víctor y puso su cara frente a la suya. Marí estaba llorando. Víctor sintió la necesidad de hacerlo también porque algo iba mal, porque sentía que todo iba mal. _

_ —¿Estás enamorado de Yuuri? — fue la pregunta que azotó sus oídos y dobló su voluntad.  _

_ Respondió un "sí" implícito en su mirada celeste y en suavidad de su semblante con la que la sola mención de ese nombre le producía —Tiene Hanahaki y están a punto de operarlo aquí. Si lo amas, Víctor, por favor impidelo.  _

_ No alcanzó a escuchar el ruego de Marí porque tan rápido como comprendió la situación salió corriendo en busca de Yuuri y repitiendo en su mente un cántico de súplicas que sólo consistía en infinitos "no" que le sabían amargos.  _

_ Tomó su celular e intentó llamar a alguien en la especialidad para detener la cirugía. No tuvo éxito.  _

_ Se le fue el aliento y aún así siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo en el quirófano seis del ala noroeste.  _

_ Abrió la puerta sin el cuidado de la esterilización y en cuanto abrió la puerta todo se detuvo: Yuuri estaba sobre la mesa de operaciones con la anestesia empezando a hacer efecto.  _

_ —¿Víctor? —preguntó el doctor —¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Acabas de romper…  _

_ —¡Lo amo! —gritó el ruso sin importarle nada más, ni siquiera notó las expresiones de sorpresa que sus colegas no tardaron en emitir discretamente. —Yo —comenzó a hablar con más calma y avanzando hacia el adormilado Yuuri hasta que ambos se miraron — estoy enamorado de él.  _

_ —Sería un buen sueño —balbuceó el japonés cayendo por completo ante la anestesia después de ver imagen de Víctor declarandole su amor.  _

* * *

Marí reconoció esos pétalos en cuanto los vio, pero no podría estar tan segura con sólo verlos porque aunque se había convertido en un miembro demasiado activo en la biblioteca y su historial de búsqueda iba entre la historia del Hanahaki y los avances médicos desde entonces, sus nuevos conocimientos adquiridos se habían limitado a saber que toda flor poseía un significado, y que entre todas las flores del mundo había una forma de comunicación. 

Recordaba que el primer pétalo que vio salir de Yuuri había sido de una Gardenia, que significaba la presencia de un amor secreto, y los demás pétalos que figuró en aquella bolsa iban desde las rosas rojas que hablaban de un amor fuerte e intenso, hasta rastros de Margaritas blancas que insinuaban algo sobre la pureza. No pasó por alto los de las Orquídeas amarillas hablando de belleza, y por supuesto que la esperanza de los pétalos de cerezo no se escondieron entre los de Tulipanes y su prosperidad; algunos de los girasoles con su dignidad parecían resaltar a lado de lo pétalos blancos de Azahar que prometían un amor eterno, pero sobre todo, su especial interés yacía en unos ovalados pétalos amarillos que carecían de una belleza magnánima como la de los demás, pero que guardaba en su presencia un milagro. 

Le tomó casi toda la madrugada asegurar que eran en efecto, pétalos de Ambrosía. 

Su teoría, salida de alguna nota leída en un libro viejo de la biblioteca, le hizo suponer que quizá la enfermedad del Hanahaki hablaba con el lenguaje de las flores, y que cada flor manifestada era un mensaje para el portador. 

En cuanto fue investigando los significados de cada flor, su creencia y fe en que pudiera tener razón le fortalecieron, porque cada descripción parecía adecuada a su hermano. 

Y en el momento en que confirmó que aquellos pétalos eran de Ambrosía depositó la última gota de su fe en ellos y salió corriendo a casa solo para ver que ni su madre ni su hermano estaban ahí. 

  
  


* * *

_ Yuuri despertó luego de unas horas. Lo primero que notó fue que el techo del hospital estaba demasiado limpio y que debía ser un poco difícil dejarlos tan limpios. Luego recordó la razón de su estadía en el lugar e intentó sentir algo diferente en él pero no había nada.  _

_ Era como si no lo hubieran operado. Se esforzó por sentarse y no sin dificultad lo logró.  _

_ —Perdóname —escuchó decir desde la puerta de su habitación y donde Víctor lo miraba aliviado. _

_ —¿Qué haces aquí? —devolvió Yuuri, asustado por ver a la única persona a la que pretendió nunca decirle nada sobre su enfermedad, parada frente a él justo después de la operación y que ahora se acercaba con un disculpa sobre algo que no entendía.  _

_ Víctor tomó su mano y con cuidado depositó un beso en ella. El contacto estremeció a Yuuri...tal como si aún sintiera amor por él, como si incluso lo amara más que antes.  _

_ —Estoy enamorado de ti. —confesó el ruso.— Y también tengo Hanahaki...o tenía —terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa.  _

_ —¿Qué?  _

_ —Iba a operarme en un mes porque es el tiempo estándar del tratamiento, y si te preguntas mi razón para no decirte nada de esto, es porque supongo fue la misma por la que tú tampoco me dijiste nada.  _

_ Yuuri tartamudeó intentando procesar todo lo que escuchaba e intentando no quebrarse ante la imagen de un Víctor lleno de lágrimas que besaba con amor su mano.  _

_ —Víctor, yo…  _

_ —Te amo —le confesó. —Y si tú también me amas, te juro por mi vida que tu amor es completamente correspondido.  _

_ Yuuri tragó saliva y por primera vez disfrutó de esa sensación extraña en su estómago, que en su imaginación se podría describir como si los botones de mil flores abrieran al mismo tiempo e hicieran un jardín hermoso de su cuerpo. _

_ Eso era el amor.  _

_ —Yo también te amo. —respondió Yuuri. _

_ Y eso era el Hanahaki siendo escuchado en un lenguaje que el mundo ya había olvidado. _

* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
